


Simple

by Queerquest



Series: Kyalin oneshots [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bottom Lin, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, Oral Sex, Praise, Soft sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, lin lets herself be vulnerable, soft lin, top kya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerquest/pseuds/Queerquest
Summary: Of all the things Lin has grown to love about Kya. Their time in bed together is definitely the most unique and comforting of them all.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145681
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Simple

Lin Beifong was a simple woman. She loved simple things, one of those things being Kya. Kya wasn't inherently simple but the ways in which she loved Lin was. The Waterbender's love for her was unfiltered, unquestionable, and simple.

So every night after a long day of work when Kya laid on top of her Lin wasn't worried that it was a fling, a one night stand, or something that would be otherwise ripped from her. Kya was there, and Kya was hers.

It really was the simple little things the Waterbender did that convinced her that Kya was in Love with her as much as Lin was with Kya. The way she undressed first everytime because she knew Lin was self-conscious of her body. How she made it a point to kiss every single scar on the Earthbender's body before doing anything else. Even just carressing the ones Lin still hated with an undying passion and refused to let her kiss.

All those years alone made Lin scared that she couldn't love, or rather she wouldn't let herself. Often she came to the conclusion that she had done something over the course of her life that rendered her undeserving of love.

But the way Kya kissed Lin. With passion, pride, and lust made her forget everything. It made her forget all the heart break and loss she’d been put through. In those moments she chose to lose herself in Kya because she knew she was safe, if nothing else Kya would always keep her safe.

And just as Lin started to overthink it Kya whispered something in her ear that made her heart melt all over again.

"I love you."

"You're so beautiful."

"Is this okay?"

Whatever it was, whatever she said it reminded the Earthbender that she was here, that Kya was here. They were doing this together and nothing could convince her that she wasn't loved anymore. Another fact about Lin Beifong, she was a logical woman, and all logic pointed to the overwhelmingly simple fact that Kya loved her. And she loved Kya.

So when Kya moved from her neck to her bra Lin always felt the excitement rush over her. Something she hadn't genuinely felt in years. Then she heaved as she felt the familar grasp of Kya's tounge on her nipple. As much as she tried, she couldn't hold sighs and moans of pleasure in for long. Everytime it was as if Kya could read her mind when she popped up and leaned towards her ear, shifting a piece of hair away.

"It's okay. I want to hear you"

"You know I like hearing you, Beifong."

It was like Kya always knew what to say to bring her back into reality. To make sure she knew it was okay and that she wouldn't be judged by any grunts or whimpers.

Her hands felt like fire on Lin's body and she loved every second of it. Her mouth worked wonders and Lin fell apart underneath Kya everytime. Whining and groaning everytime the Kya's warmth left her nipple causing her to strain against the cool air.

After awhile Kya would always place wet open mouthed kissed on her abs. The ones she had admired from afar were now hers to touch. Kya loved how sensitive Lin could be in bed, how the slightest touches would make her shutter and twitch.

And by the time she reached her pants and started undoing the buttons Lin was long gone. A hazy look of lust filled her eyes and Kya loved that she was the only one who could do that.

Lin lifted her hips to allow for Kya to pull the pants off her body and throw them with the other clothes piled on the ground. Making sure to do the same with the boxers she was wearing.

Lin was eager and Kya knew this well. She wasn't always transparent about it. Yet Kya always knew, it was when Lin couldn't stay still, when her chest would heave, and when she gave Kya that look. It may not have been obvious to anyone else but it was always obvious to her.

"Not yet my love."

She'd tease, lowering her face just below where Lin wanted it. Kya would nip and suckle at the sensitive skin on her inner thighs. She loved leaving marks there especially since it was the one place where she didn't need to hold back.

Slowly, she’d reach where Lin wanted her. Placing her flattened tounge against the Earthbender’s clit and watching her struggle to stay still. Kya would grab her hips, squeezing them lightly every so often as a way to non-verbally say.

“I love seeing you like this.”

“I love doing this too you.”

“I love doing this with you.”

Lin wanted to hold back, make this feeling last as long as she posssibly could. Maybe she was scared it would be the last time or another greedy part of her just wanted to feel this way forever. Regardless, she never could hold off that long against Kya.

Kya, who knew exactly how to make Lin crumble. Where to place her tounge and how slow to go, when to speed up and apply more pressure. Who added her fingers without being asked because she knew Lin was ready for the added stimulation just by looking at her.

So when she did crumble she held on, whether it was a clump of hair, her waist, or shoulders, she held on tight. As the waves crashed over her and she allowed Kya to guide her through the storm. At that point she didn’t bother holding back weakly murmered pleas, curses, or calls or her lovers name. All that mattered was Kya, her fingers, her mouth. Her.

And when all was said and done she was there to cuddle, to hold and cherish, and to fall asleep with. Just as she would be everyday for the rest of their lives.


End file.
